The Lost Item
by Meemeeru
Summary: Livecaster Shipping Rosa & Curtis/Christoph Rosa picks up a lost Xtranciever, and... The shipping will progress as I add more chapters, so please bear with me, Please review!
1. The Lost X-Tranciever

**Hey guys! Since there's barley any livecaster shippings, I'm going to do one, it's my new OTP! It's so dang cute! Also, I've noticed that most of them are really short, so I'll try to add a new chapter each week until I'm done! Thanks for reading, and PLEASE no rude reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

**Rosa's P.O.V.**

It was getting dark in Nimbasa city, and I had just won my 4th gym badge from the shining beauty, Elsa! Man, that was the coolest gym by far! I think I'm gonna sit oustide for a while and... *thud* "Owch!" I exclaimed, I had just tripped over a xtranciever that was on the ground.

"What's this?" I asked myself as I picked up the Xtranciever. It was pretty cool looking actually and, whoa! It's ringing!

"Hello?" I asked, confused, I couldn't see who was talking to me. "Oh! Thank goodness someone picked up! I'm sorry, right now I'm using one of my co-workers xtrancievers, and it's audio only." The person on the other line said, by now, I'd figured out it was a boy. "Oh, that's alright! Hey, are you still around? If you are you can come get this thing." I said.

"I'm sorry, I'm busy with work right now, and I've got to go... by the way, what's your name? Mine is Chris... I mean Curtis, It's Curtis!" He replied nervously, what a strange dude... "My names Rosa! And I'm guessing you'll call me later right?"

"Yes, I'll try to call you whenever I'm on break. Call you later, Rosa" He informed me right before he hung up the xtranciever.

Well, I'd better be on my way, It's getting dark outside. I checked my wallet to see if I had enough money to check in at a hotel foor the night, but unfortunatley, I was broke... if only I hadn't used all of my money to buy super potions for my gym battle with Elesa.

I wanderd on over to the pokemon center to see if I could stay there for the night, but the doors were locked! I wish it hadn't took me so long to defeat Elesa.

After I checked the pokemon center, I realized that I wouldn't be sleeping in a bed toinght, which honestly, I'm perfectly fine with, It's happened before! But back to what I was saying, I looked for somewhere to stay and wound up behind the Battle institute leaning up against the railing on the left side of the street.

...

I woke up to the sond of the xtranciever ringing in my ear, I yawned for about 30 seconds, then to see who was calling, I checked my xtranciever first, but it wasn't the one ringing... "Crap!" I exclaimed as I remembered what happed last night, I pulled out the red xtranciever from my bag and answered it immediatley.

"Hello? Is this Rosa?" Curtis asked. "Yea! It is!" I replied. "Excuse this sudden question, but can you guess what my job is?" He asked me, I didn't know what to say so I just stammered for a bit and said, "Um, well... is it? no... hm... Crap! I don't know!"

"Ahaha! It's only natural that you wouldn't know! Opps! My coullege is calling me, I've got to get back to work." Dang, he hung up... and he sounded cute too!

I decided it was best to get headed to Driftveil city, I started walking and got all the way to route 5 before the xtranciever started to ring again...

"Hello?" I asked tiredly. "Oh Rosa! Thank goodness you picked up! I was just thinking, we should get to know each other better! From your voice right now, It sounds like you'd be good at singing! Ahaha!" Well, I was not expecting this coversation to come up, but oh well! "Yea, I might be, but then again... maybe not! I like pop music what about you?" I asked him, I was actually having fun talking to him! Hopefully he doesn't turn out to be a wierdo...

"Oh, I love pop music! It's the best! If you get a chance you should listen to "I'm using a quickball on your heart" and tell me how you like it! Oh, I'll call you later! Bye Rosa!" He said again before he hung up. Well, at the rate he's calling me, this should be an Interesting day!

**Christoph/Curtis' P.O.V.**

Oh Rosa... I can't seem to get her out of my head! She's probably alot older than me though, this sucks, I won't be able to be with her because it would be innapropriate...

"Christoph!" I looked up to see a familiar pink haired lady looking at me, "Answer the question!" She yelled at me in a more playful than serious tone. "Question?" I said with a confused look oh my face.

OH! That's right, I was on a gameshow right now, it was their special celebrity show featuring me and Nancy. I had been to caught up in thinking about Rosa that I totally forgot where I was!

"Umm, what was the question again?" I asked sheepishly. The host looked at me and said "This is the last question, It's worth double points, so if you answer you can come back from behind Christoph! Well anyways, the question is, What are the items from each reigon that can cure all status problems of a pokemon?" Ah! I know this, "Um, well, there's the old gateau from sinnoh, the rage candy bar from jhoto, and um, urg..." Oh, what was hoens! I just can't think of it! While I was thinking, Nancy aswered all of the questions correctly, dang! I really thought I could make a comeback!

The host was congragulating Nancy while all I could think about was calling Rosa again, I had called her several times in the past few days, in face right after this will be the 10th time, and hopfully she can meet up with me at the Ferris Wheele in Nimbasa City! The host was concluding and I had butterflies in my stomache!

"Christoph?" Nancy was asking me when I finally woke up from my day dream. "Oh, what is it?" I asked her. I noticed that the show had all ready ended and had been planning out my evening for about 15 minutes. How embarasing, now I could feel blood rushing to my face.

"Come on Christoph, let's go outside real quick," she said, taking me arm and draging me outside. "Somethings up." She said accusingly, to this I immediatley replied "No, notings up, now I've gotta go." Before I could dart she grabbed me and said "It's a girl, isn't it?" Man, I could tell she was up to no good, that smile creeping up on her face said nothing but "trouble."

"All right, I'll let you go," She said mischeviously, "But only this once!" She walked away quickly gigling. That woman... anyways, time to call Rosa!

I looked for Rosa's number, dialed it, and waited for her to pick up. "Hello?" She answered immediatley, oh, her voice was so sweet. "Hey! Rosa! Can you meet me in Nimbasa city?" I waited paitently for her answer, "Oh yea! This'll be neat, I just taught one of my pokemon the HM Fly so we can get there in, about 30 minutes, is that ok?" I rejoiced silently that she said yes, and quickly replied. "Yea, perfect! See you Rosa!"

**Thanks for reading, I'll come out with the new chapter soon! Maybe even sometime today, I have alot of ideas so I'm not going to wait a week to update! Also, if ya'll like Pokemon Special/Adventures, please read my other story! It's not that great but oh well, please review!**


	2. A Hotel, and an Encounter!

**This is the second chapter of "The Lost Item", I hope you all like it! I'm making Rosa be a little more mischievous than you might imagine, I'm sorry! But I think it's funny, so I hope you do too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

**Rosa's P.O.V.**

Oh my, I was out of breath from flying/running here, Nimbasa City, all the way from Lacunosa Town! I was entering the fair grounds of Nimbasa city, but I don't think I had much luck finding Curtis, it was only 5:00 pm so it was still packed!

"Curtis!" I called multiple times, still no one answered, by now I had stopped in from of the Ferris Wheel and I was giving shouting out his name one last shot, "CURTIS!" I yelled as loud as I could.

All of a sudden I saw a , very cute, if I must say so myself, boy my age with light green hair peeking out from under a black cap looking my way. That must be him! I thought to myself.

"Hey!" I said casually. He just looked at me for a while with wide eyes, "Um, excuse me, you are Curtis, right?" He shook his head real quick as if to wake himself up, and said "Yes, of course! I just thought, you know from the sound of your voice, that you'd be older! Well, it's a pleasant surprise to see that you're my age! Would you like to ride the Ferris Wheel with me?" He asked sheepishly, but I was OK with him being kind of shy, it was actually really cute! "Yes, of course!" I answered happily.

He steeped inside the Ferris Wheel first, then held out his hand for me to climb in. Wow! He made me feel like a princess! "My lady," he said in a funny accent, then he kissed my hand, was he a mind reader? "Yes Curtis?" I answered back at him.

"I was really nervous about coming here today, I'm glad that you're my age because... never mind but just being here really makes me happy right now!" Oh, he is adorable! I though silently to myself. "You know Curtis, so was I" I told him, but my voice was more energetic than his. "Really?" He said, now I could see red spreading out across his face. "Why?" he questioned.

I thought for a while, but finally said, "Because you're interesting!" I saw him let out a giggle and then he turned his head to look out the window of the poke-ball Ferris Wheel.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Rosa turned her head, just as Curtis had, and looked out at the spectacular view that she had never seen before, she was mesmerized, but a quiet voice broke the trance.

"You know," Curtis started, glancing at Rosa, "The Unova region sure is beautiful... but I've seen things that are even more beautiful..."

Right then Rosa made a mental list of ways she could come to like Curtis, he was a traveler, and he had seen so many beautiful thing and places, he liked electric Pokemon, and he loved the same kind of music as she did how great!

The two spent the rest of the time staring out the window deep in thought, one about friendship, the other about love, when they stepped out of the cart, Rosa handed the lost Xtranciever to Curtis, they said their goodbyes and, Curtis hugged her goodbye, she was shocked but after a few seconds, hugged him back, they let go quickly and Curtis ran off shouting farewells to his new love interest, and Rosa to her new friend.

**Curtis's P.O.V. **

What a great day! I got a new hotel room in Driftveil and this time, it wasn't linked to Yancy's room! I'm glad Rosa's not interested in me yet, she's not stupid enough to believe in love at first sight, unlike me.

When I called her for the 4th time, I asked her what she felt about it, and she said that you need friendship before it can blossom into love... I'm pretty sure that's the only intelligent thing I've ever heard from her. But anyways, Rosa's different, but it's alright, because that's why I fell her the moment I heard her say on our 5th call, "Who's stupid enough to drop something that's attached to their wrist?" Ah, she's so beautiful!

I turned on the T.V. to the movie channel. There was supposedly a new actress that was starting to get popular, but I haven't seen her face or heard of her name, and I have Rosa, so I don't really care at the moment!

On T.V. I turned it to the celebrity channel, there I was, decked out in my idol clothes, being my alter-ego "Christoph"

No way I could tell Rosa about him! She would freak, I know she's not a big fan, but I still don't want her to turn fan-girl on me! I would lose the most authentic girl I'd ever met! I'll tell her when the time comes.

**Rosa's P.O.V.**

I felt so tired and lifeless right now, I was super-duper tired from running as fast as I could to the biggest, fanciest hotel in Driftveil City. The receptionist took a look at me and showed a look of disgust, man, I know I hadn't bathed in a few days, but seriously, what's her problem?!

"If you don't have any money, please get out. We don't welcome riff-raff here." Oh, this chick can NOT be serious! I had saved up my money from my gym battles, and I worked hard to get my last 4 badges in only a couple days! I was not going to let her think I was street trash, so I did what any reasonable person would do, I asked for the nicest suite that they had to offer!

Ahaha! I shut her up when I paid for it all, and I made sure I paid with my trainer cars, so that she could see that I was a new actress, AND that I had all eight of the Unova gym badges! Oh, I showed her!

I walked proudly to the elevator, room key in hand. Since I would be staying on the top floor, I decided that I would have plenty of time to come up with a plan to freak people out! Hah! I had the perfect idea, in just a minute I would be at the top floor. Man, my room must be huge since there's only four rooms!

Lucky me! I had thought about my room so much that I had got to the 64th floor in no time! Now for my fun, I pressed the buttons of the floor numbers so that they would open up on peoples floors for no reason, causing them to think it's a ghost! And just to tick anyone off that happens to get on the elevator... I crack myself up! Before I left, I installed a micro-camera in the corner of the elevator so I could see peoples reaction! I crack myself up...

I walked down the corridor to my room, and plugged in the monitor and hooked it up to the T.V. screen. I then continued to watch it open, and close, and ect. noting was happening! Man all of my hard work for nothing, when it got to the first floor, the receptionist didn't even notice! What a bother.

... Oh! This could get interesting, the box that shows the up and down arrows was flashing up was pointing upwards and it said 64. I watched patiently to see who I was sharing a floor with, and I saw a girl with pink hair walk to the elevator! Oh, man, this is gonna be rich! This camera that I installed has a mirophone on it too!

She looked pretty gullible so, here goes nothing! I stated breathing slowly and heavily, and she was looking scared now! Phhht! I almost couldn't help my self from laughing, but I contained myself just enought to whisper "Get Out!" in a really rough voice! The pink haired girl got out her Xtranciever and dialed a number, and then, CHRISTOPH appeared on the screen, oh I was definatley going to get his number from her!

I ran out into the hall, only to realize that I didn't change before I ran out here! I was still in my Pikachu slippers, pink nightgown, AND my hair was down, unbrushed, and pretty much I just looked like a mess! I couldn't meet my Christoph like THIS!

...Then it hit me, she was Nancy! And she was going down, not up! And that I don't actually like Christoph! I only pretend to in front of Hugh because it makes him mad, I guess I really convinced myself this time! Well, I guess I don't have anything to worry about then, except that I was locked out of my room! I better go tell that receptionist.

When I got down the stairs my legs were hurting like crazy! I looked at the front desk only to see that lazy receptionist sleeping... actually sleep doesn't sound like a pretty bad option! I'll just sleep on the couch tonight...

When I woke up, I was in my hotel room! That evil receptionist must've been jealous of how cute I looked while I was asleep and couldn't bear to watch my sleep anymore! Sounds about right!

I looked around for my stuff, but it wasn't anywhere! I found it in the dresser! Stupid maids, always messing with peoples stuff... I can't stand his hotel anymore! Bad receptionists, stupid maids, stupid celebrity's I'm leavin! I changed into my regular clothes, my white shirt with a pokeball on it, and light blue selves short yellow skirt with solid black tights underneath, and my tennis shoes.

I picked up my bag and walked to the elevator.  
Curtis's P.O.V.  
Uh oh! I was going to be late for my interview with Yancy and the owner of this hotel if I didn't get to the elevator soon! I ran out of my room in my work clothes and got to the elevator just before it closed.

"Wait! Hold the door for a second!" I yelled, thinking that Yancy was the one in the elevator, and I sure was glad, because I did NOT want to ride in this ghost elevator by myself.

"Ok!" I heard a familiar pep filled voice call from inside, but it wasn't Yancy's voice... Oh well, I must be paranoid, at least there was someone on the ghost-vator!

The doors opened slowly to reveal Rosa! Of all people! Oh shoot, what was I going to do, just act calm Curtis, just act calm...  
"Hello, do you think I can ride this elevator with you young lady?" I asked her casually, she looked at me and said, in a really nonchalant tone, "Sure." Well that's surprising, I was expecting her to freak!

I saw her look at her wrist, aw man, I sure hope she wasn't trying to call me! This can only go down-hill from here...

**I hope you all liked this chapter! I'm not sure about it, but I didn't want to make Rosa serious, so I decided to make her be a little bit on the stupid side, but she's still a good trainer! In the next chapter I'm going to add a bit of sequel shipping, but it's going to be one-sided from Hugh! And also, I've started another story, it's gonna be Sequel Shipping/ Livecaster Shipping! But I need to think of a name for the Rosa's/Mei's dad! Please review!**


	3. Crash & Heal

**Well, I just realized that my chapters aren't very long, so hopefully this one will be a good length! Also, I don't think I'm going to do P.O.V.'s anymore, but I might, but read this and please review and tell me if you like no P.O.V.'s better! And sorry it took so long, busy with homework and stuff! By the way, I have a special guest star in this chapter, try to spot her, but you'll only know her if you've read Pokemon Adventures/Special!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

Rosa was trying her best not to seem like an obsessed Christoph freak. He had just steeped onto the elevator and was eyeing her nervously. Wondering how to deal with this, finally deciding on acting arrogant if things didn't go right.

"So," Christoph said awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood, although he was the only one who was feeling awkward, after all Rosa didn't know that he was Curtis.

"Yes?" Rosa said, wondering why he was sweating.

"Nice weather we're having, isn't it?" He said casually.

"You know..." Rosa said looking at him suspiciously, to which he gasped at, thinking that she had figured out his secret, "You're a lot weirder in person... And you're sweaty too! What, did you eat something that was really spicy? Because I have some water with me if you need it."

Christoph looked at her, wondering how she didn't think he looked familiar, I mean, despite his clothes and hairstyle, he still had the same voice, eyes, hair, and little mole on his the side of chin!

"You aren't that bright." He said rudely, a bit offended that she hadn't been paying more attention to him, I mean he only thought about her every second of every day, the least she could do was remember what he looked like.

"Wow!" Rosa said, "Someone's a diva!"

"No, you just aren't smart!" He said defensively.

"How am I stupid? I didn't say anything to you!"

"Well," He said trying not to tell her that he was Curtis, "You just look stupid."

She looked at him with an offended expression and said, "Meany!" She was definitely telling Hugh about this, "You know what else is weird about you?"

"What?"

"You have a really red face!" Rosa pointed out.

Christoph gasped and looked in his pocket mirror only to find out that his face was, in fact red, but it wasn't just red from him being in a hot stuffy elevator but because he was blushing!

"I got you!" Rosa exclaimed, "Why's your face red, huh?"

"Well, you see..." Christoph started, but was interrupted by the elevator opening to reveal a little kid, who walked in and stood right in between them.

Rosa looked like she was about to burst with laughter, while Christoph on the other hand looked really aggravated. The little kid walked over to the buttons and pressed floor number 39, then walked right back in between them. (They were only on floor number 42 by now.)

It got to floor 39, after what had seemed several minutes, and the little boy stepped of, but not before saying, "You two are a cute couple!"

Rosa couldn't help herself, she fell to the floor, which caused a huge thud, and started laughing hysterically, but Christoph had just remembered what happened to his co-worker last night and started to hyper ventilate.

The wheezing caused Rosa to stop her laughing, look up and see Christoph freaking out, mumbling something to himself.

"You alright there?" She asked skeptically.

He paused his panicking and looked at her, and said, "This elevator is haunted..." Then he curled up and sat in the corner.

After a few minutes of this craziness, the elevator abruptly came to a stop.

"Rosa! We're going to die!" Christoph shouted at her and started to brake down crying

She couldn't help but to think how adorable this was, but there was something more important she had to think about right now, how to get out of this elevator!

"Commencing Mission Impossible!" She shouted as loud as she could, which caused Christoph to cringe.

"We can't plan anything, the ghosts can read minds! And you're too stupid!" He exclaimed, still sobbing his eyes out.

_Oh, I'm definitely not bringing that crybaby along now! _Rosa thought to herself. "Oh whatever! Just stand up and stop crying!"

Christoph stood up, still sniffling a little bit, he had a red blotchy face, his nose was running, and his eyes were really puffy and slightly red. He hoped that Rosa would never find out that he was Curtis...

"Ok, now I'm going to get on your back, and climb through the top of the elevator to get help!" Rosa said, although she had no intention of getting help.

"Please take me with you! I'll die if you leave me here!" He whined, still terrified.

Rosa didn't respond, she just hoped onto Christoph's back and took a panel out of the top of the elevator and weaseled her way out. "Hey Christoph," She said evilly, "I'm not coming back, you might be cute, but dang you're annoying and rude, and this is karma right here!" She started climbing the shafts to the emergency door, but stopped when she saw the cable on the elevator, since the system was shut down, it was building up stress, since the elevator was just hanging there suspended, and was about to snap.

Christoph probably figured this too, because he was yelling Rosa's name repetitively at the top of his lungs. She was not about to be the cause of someone's death, so she climbed back down, and went through the hole in the elevator.

"Thank goodness you came back for me! We have to get out of this thing, and soon!" He said, taking charge immediately, which Rosa thought was extremely strange, since he had been bawling earlier.

"Yea yea," She started, "Just so you know, when we get out, you owe me for saving your life!"

Just as they were getting their escape ropes out of their bags, they started to feel a slight rumbling. They looked at each other, with extreme worry on their faces, and looked up to see the cable about to snap.

"Rosa!" He yelled, "Quick call someone on you're x-tranciever!"

Rosa quickly dialed her mother, Hugh, and Professor Juniper's number, hoping that they would pick up. Hugh was the first, then her mom, and finally the Professor herself.

"Rosa!" Hugh cried out, "Where are you?"

"In an elevator, quick all of you get to Driftveil immediately! The cord's about to snap on the elevator!"

"Don't worry honey!" Her mother yelled, "I'll be there ASAP!"

"Ok, but first I'm going to get somebody that can heal really well, I have a feeling we won't get there in time! Trust me, you'll be fine with these guy's on the job!" Professor Juniper said, and with that it was only Rosa and Christoph.

"Rosa, get on the ground, the impact won't be as bad!" He said.

"I'm pretty sure that's not right, but ok!" Rosa yelled, laying down on the floor.

_She looks so cute, I'm not dying without being by her side. _Christoph thought to himself, putting on a very determined face. He got down too and just as he snuggled up to her, they both heard a loud noise, and began falling at extreme speed down to the concrete that was awaiting them. Christoph held her tight and didn't let go, while she put her hands over her head and passed out.

He was starting to black out as well, but made sure that before he did, he was still holding Rosa tight.

* * *

By the time the injured girl, she was already at the nearest Pokemon Center, nurse Joy's surrounding her. The green haired boy was lying right next to Rosa, and was looking even more familiar by the second to her. She looked around for any more familiar faces to see Hugh in a chair beside her bed.

He was extremely relieved to see his childhood friend, but immediately scowled at the sight of Christoph, the guy who Rosa always made sure to talk to him about.

"What's HE doing here?" Hugh said in a low whisper so that Christoph couldn't hear.

"Oh!, Rosa said, not noticing Hugh's tone, "He was in the elevator with me!"

"Wonderful." Hugh said, dripping with sarcasm.

Just then Professor Juniper came running in with a petite blonde girl by her side that couldn't be over 15. "Sorry I'm late Rosa! I had Skyla fly this young lady here all the way from the Kanto region!"

The girl walked over to Rosa's bed and put her hands on her wounds, (legs, arms, and neck) and Rosa felt brand new! "Thank you, what did you say your name was again?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me!" The tiny blonde stammered, "My name's Yellow! I'm glad to see that you're alright!"

"Well, it was very kind of you to help," Rosa said with a smile.

"Yellow!" Juniper called, "Can you help out thins young man?"

"Of course!" Yellow said, rushing to a still unconscious Christoph. She healed him right up with her powers from the Viridian Forest, as everyone stared in amazement.

The green headed boy woke up and smiled. He was healed up, but his clothes were stained with blood from all the wounds he had got when the elevator debris fell on top of him. "Hello young man, would you like to change or take a shower?" a Nurse Joy asked him politely.

"Yes, that would be nice." Said Curtis, his original personality coming out, instead of the fake, arrogant one he had used on the elevator, when he was masquerading as Christoph. It was also when Rosa realized that something was off.

* * *

**I hope ya'll liked this chapter! Please review, because I'm still not that good, but I'll keep trying! And also I hope ya'll liked Yellow's special appearance! In all of my (Pokemon) stories, I'll try to add a special guest in somewhere!**


	4. Fin

**I do not own Pokemon! And I hope y'all didn't mind me adding a little bit of one-sided sequel shipping from Hugh in that last chapter! I thought it would be kinda funny.**

* * *

**Rosa**

Something was up, something was definitely up. Rosa didn't know what it was yet, but there was something she was positive she didn't know.

She stared at Christoph, who realized his slip-up and quickly said something to try to cover it up, "I mean... whatever, I don't care!" His face was completely red now, although Rosa didn't know why it would be, Yellow had completely healed him, so he shouldn't still have a fever.

"Alright then..." Said Nurse Joy, giving him a strange look, helping him get up and pointing him in the way of the showers.

The hopeless brunette just sighed, and got dressed. "Bye mom!" she yelled as she ran out the door, and to the Pokemon Gym in Drifveil, she needed some time to think about what it could be that she wasn't getting let in on.

The Gym was just like a hotel, just like the rest of Driftveil city's buildings. Rosa was just about to step on the elevator, when she got a call on her X-Tranciever.

"Ahhh! Rosa dahling!" The overly excited Mr. Stu-Deoh exclaimed, "A new script just came out, and the producer wants you to be in it!"

"Oh! Yes, what is it?" Rosa asked, obviously interested.

"It's Love and Battles 2, a sequel to your last film!" Mr. Stu-Deoh was overjoyed now, "You'll be co-starring with a VERY popular young man in the world of pokemon, he's been everywhere!"

"Who is it? Who is it!" Rosa asked, secretly hoping that it would be THE Blue Oak! She was a huge fan of Professor Oak's grandson, who she was looking forward to competing against in the PWT! Of course she would have to become the Pokemon League Champion first...

But the bruntette fan girled too soon, she was filled with disappointment as she head the name that come next... "Christoph!"

Rosa had no reply to this, in any way or form. "Well I'll be seeing you dahling!" And with that, the phone call ended.

The agitated girl jet out a loud growl, earning her strange looks from the workers around her, she didn't even have to battle them to get to Clay!

"Well hey there little lady!" the surprisingly nice Clay greeted, "What's got you so under the weather?"

Rosa looked at him coldly, "You wouldn't understand..."

With that, the country gym leader concluded that the girl in front of him must have been bi-polar, since he saw her skipping around happily the other day, and started to call security on his phone.

"Hey!" Shouted Rosa as she quickly jumped up to Clay and held a pokeball to his throat as if it were a knife, "I am NOT leaving this gym without a Badge and that's FINAL!"

Clay quickly dug around his pocket for a few minutes and handed her a badge, he didn't want to get beat up by a little girl again, like that last time...

Rosa looked at him with a shocked expression, and shouted, "I am NOT a charity!"

"What do you want!?" no one had enough patience for this, not even Clay.

"Just give me the badge!" And without another word, Rosa snatched up the badge and fumed out of the gym/hotel.

* * *

**Curtis/Christoph**

Just as the T.V. star was fixed up, he was released from the Pokemon center, but things were just not going his way. He wanted no more 1 on 1 interactions with "Christoph" and Rosa, just Curtis and Rosa.

The green haired boy was so angry he could punch someone, and that someone was his agent friend, Yancy/Nancy, she had convinced Mr. Stu-Deoh to put him in a movie that would get the both of them tons of publicity, but things didn't turn out right and, because the "brilliant" Mr. Deoh thought that Pokestars best actress would be better than Nancy.

"Hey you!" Curtis, currently looking like Christoph, spun around just to come face to face with the one person he wasn't prepared to see, Rosa.

"Yea you!" She shouted, looking extremely agitated, "What's your problem? Why are you everywhere I am?"

"It's not my fault!" The boy exclaimed, "I didn't even sign myself up for this! Nancy did!"

"Oh yeah. Your celebrity girlfriend, and why would she want you to be in a movie with me?"

"Things got messed up! I can't control these things!" Now, almost on the brink of tears from being yelled at by his crush, he sprinted off towards the fountain on the east side of Driftveil, leaving Rosa alone, in the middle of the road.

_What is wrong with people _Thought Rosa, determining whether she should give chase or not. She let out a deep breath, and set of after the person she realized she might know.

"Christoph!" She called out his name multiple times before finally finding him.

Curtis raised his head only enough to see who it was, he wouldn't let anyone see him cry, so just pretended to be angry, but he wasn't very prepared for acting at the moment, and ended up bursting into tears.

Rosa looked down, and after watching him for about a minute, finally sat beside him. It was starting to rain.

Curtis looked at her, his eyes puffy and tinged with pink, his hair had come out of the spikes it was usually worn in due to the increasingly falling rain, and his face was blotchy. Then it his her.

"C... Curtis?" The brunette asked, taking his hand in hers.

"Rosa... I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" Curtis asked between sobs.

"Of course!" Rosa whispered as she looked into the eyes of the boy that she fell in love with. Slowly, she took his face in her hands and gently pressed her lips against his and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapters short, but I don't know how to continue it! And sorry about the long wait, I kind of lost inspiration after losing my BW2 games... But I will tell you one thing it's not over yet, there's still more LiveCasterShipping to come! Only in a different story! The End!~**


End file.
